worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars/Errors
This is a list of errors for the movie Cars. Errors Boardman's color While the paparazzi are taking pictures of Lightning McQueen at the winner's circle, Boardman is among many of the photographers, and is depicted in his correct green livery. However, once security arrives to take Mia and Tia away from McQueen, Boardman is instead colored brown. Tractor Tipping When Mater and McQueen sneak out in the middle of the night to go Tractor Tipping, Mater demonstrates how to play by tipping two tractors. Mater then tells McQueen to try, so he revs his engine, which, in turn, tips all of the tractors, including the ones Mater tipped, even though they should still have been lying down. Televisions Darrell Cartrip announces that McQueen has blown a tire, which is then shown on the Motor Speedway of the South's television screens. Three seconds after the first shot of the screen, a clip of the other TV is shown, which is airing the same footage as seen before. Confetti When Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks, and The King drive out onto the victory stand, confetti starts to fall down in their direction. However, not a single flake is shown hitting the cars, despite pouring down on them. Additionally, more flakes of confetti can be seen under the cars. Disappearing Delinquents Snot Rod and Wingo are shown on Mack's left while McQueen's trailer door begins to open. However, once a close-up of Lightning beginning to slip is shown, Wingo and Snot Rod are no longer beside the trailer. Once the camera pans back to the tuners, however, they are seen again. Snot Rod's engine When close-ups of the Delinquent Road Hazards are being shown, a shot of Snot Rod's engine is shown. However, as he revs it, the throttle butteflies are closing, when they should instead be opening. Reflection Before the final race begins, Chick Hicks is bragging to Lightning by showing off one of his stickers, a design with a "C" in the center of a thundercloud. The "C" reflects onto McQueen, although the C is displayed forwards, whereas it should instead be displayed in a "mirrored" way. Misplaced Wheels What appears to be a rendering error can be seen during a pan of the crowd at the Motor Speedway of the South. One brown car's wheel can be seen going through its fender. In a later point in the movie, Guido can be seen juggling tires while Luigi is offering service to Van and Minny. However, one of his tires appears to "overstep" his bodywork. Mack's Headphones When the camera shows the Radiator Springs townsfolk as McQueen's pit crew for the very first time, Mack is seen wearing headphones. However, once the camera displays a close-up of them, Mack is no longer wearing headphones. The next few scenes of the race have Mack wearing his headphones again. Piston Cup position inconsistencies Winford Bradford Rutherford is the first car that Chick hits in order to start the big crash, and Winford then slams into Murray Clutchburn. However, when the camera shows Chick saying "Get through that, McQueen!", James Cleanair is shown in place of Murray. During the final lap of the first race, the last 2 cars continually change from Kevin Racingtire and Slider Petrolski to Todd Marcus and Claude Scruggs, despite the fact that the four cars are nowhere near each other, Still in this scene, Ernie Gearson appears in place of Haul Inngas and Winford Bradford Rutherford appears in place of Todd Marcus. Before Chick Hicks hit Winford Bradford Rutherford, you may realize that Murray Clutchburn is on the side of Floyd Mulvihill, after Chick Hicks hits Winford Bradford Rutherford, he is on the side of the wall. When Lightning rides on the wall to pass Rusty Cornfuel and Floyd Mulvihill, he passes Winford Rutherford and Sage VanDerSpin, and goes to Slider Petrolski. However, past him are Todd Marcus, Ernie Gearson, and Winford again, as if there were two RPM cars with the same body. When the car crash starts, after the camera zooms out, the viewer can see that Eugene Carbureski made it through the wreck, clearly, but in the next few frames, it shows Eugene in the wreck. Chuck Armstrong was seen in the restart when he got taken out of the race moments before. Aiken Axler was seen in the Shiny Wax pit stop. The King's eyes During the beginning of the film, The King's eyes are brown, but during and immediately after the wreck caused by Chick Hicks, his eyes are instead the same color as his paint. Later, during the film's epilogue, The King is seen at the racing museum with his correct brown eyes. Amount of Piston Cup Racers In the very first scene of the film, Lightning is talking to himself before he exits his trailer, and claims that there will be "1 winner, 42 losers", implying that there are 43 different race cars. However, there are only 36 cars that compete in the actual race. In the big screen, is seen drivers with numbers 3, 9 and 113. However, there's no known Piston Cup racers in 2005 to use these numbers Chief RPM In the close-up shot of "Petrol" Pulaski giving Winford Bradford Rutherford a bottle of Nitroade, Chief RPM is depicted in a yellow color. However, he is later shown in his correct white livery in the shot of all of the pit crews. Mater's tires In some scenes, both of Mater's back tires are brown. But in other scenes, they are yellow on the right, and silver on the left. Duplicate Characters During the scene when a few Piston Cup racers are in the pits, two James Cleanairs can be seen in the scene. Billy Oilchanger was in front of Davey Apex and Dale Jr. and when they pass there is another Billy Oilchanger behind Crusty Rotor. Examples BrownDashBoardman.jpg|Boardman's brown color Cars -2006--480p-BRrip-x264-StyLishSaLH.jpg|Confetti not hitting McQueen or Chick Aiken Axler in Shiny Wax Pit Stop.PNG|Aiken Axler in the Shiny Wax pit stop Chuck Armstrong in restart.PNG|Chuck Armstrong in the restart AE.jpg|Two James Cleanairs in one scene. Screenshot 2018-12-08 at 11.42.01 AM.png|Billy already on track Screenshot 2018-12-08 at 11.40.56 AM.png|Billy in front of Dale Jr Screenshot 2018-12-08 at 11.41.47 AM.png|Billy was behind Crusty and Crusty was Behind Junior Category:Cars